Serie One-shots y two-shots
by Hecal-chan
Summary: Tal y como dice el título. Serie de One-shots y two-shots, de Amour sucré. /HaremxSucrette/ Pasen y lean!
1. Apaga la luz

_¿Qué tal? Hecal-chan se presenta (n_n)/_

 _Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic y qué mejor que fuera de Amour Sucré. Y lo mejor para ambientarme... una serie de One-shots y Two-shots._

 _Espero que les agrade._

 _Disclaimer: Amour sucré y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko; yo sólo los tomo prestados con el fin de diversión._  
 _Las historias le pertenecen a mi loca mente._

 _Sin más que decir, comienzo._

* * *

 **Primer y único capítulo.**

 _Apaga la luz_

El albino que dormía tan plácidamente, fue interrumpido por el estruendoso llanto de su bebé. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente; una luz inundaba la habitación y no le permitía conciliar el sueño. Fijó su mirada en la ventana que estaba cubierta hasta la mitad con la cortina escogida quisquillosamente por su mujer. El cielo sólo emitía la luz que irradiaba la luna, no más que eso.

Lysandro era de las personas que se le hacía insoportable dormir con la luz transmitiendo claridad a través de sus párpados. Volteó con lentitud y tal como se lo imaginaba, la lámpara de la mesita de noche del lado opuesto de la cama, iluminaba con mucha intensidad. Frunció el entrecejo incomodado por la luz y con mucha indolencia se sentó en la orilla de la cama, fijando de inmediato su mirada en su mujer, que cargaba a su primogénito en sus brazos. Meciéndolo para que el pequeño conciliara su sueño.

La mujer de cabello azabache tarareaba una delicada melodía, traía una sonrisa sobre sus delgados labios bermellón. Sus ojos verdes jade miraban con ternura a su hijo, que no detenía su enternecedor llanto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Preguntó el albino adormitado—

—No, no te preocupes mi vida... —Respondió con tono meloso— Vuelve a dormir.

—No puedo dormir con la luz encendida. —Dijo rascándose su ojo derecho—

La pelinegra sonrió y se sentó junto a su esposo. Lysandro observó a su adoración con mucha ternura. Aun que en un principio le resultó difícil y sintió mucho miedo del día en que se convirtiera en padre, pero, luego de ver su pequeña carita redonda, el miedo se esfumó.

—Oye, hijo —Dijo el albino, intentando llamar la atención de su primogénito— Ethan...

El bebé tenía su carita arrugada y roja a causa del incesante llanto, pero, al oír la voz grave de su padre, abrió sus grandes ojitos con heterocromía. Al igual que su padre, había nacido con su ojo izquierdo color esmeralda y el derecho ambarino.

Acarició con delicadeza su pequeña cabeza, donde ya empezaban a notarse pequeñas motas color azabache.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así con él. Tu mirada se ve tan tierna —Lysandro se sonrojó. Se quedaron en silencio observando como su pequeño movía sus piernas y manos rítmicamente, disfrutando de las miradas mimosas de sus jóvenes padres. Gagueando— Bien, corazón... mamá y papá deben dormir.

El bebé sonrió como si hubiese entendido y metió su manito en su boca, succionando su dedo pulgar. Con delicadeza, Mayu sacó la mano de su hijo. Bajó parte de su camisón fucsia y acomodó su pecho frente al pequeño, quien inmediatamente abrió su boquita buscando el pezón de su madre. Comenzó a succionar con fuerza, cerrando lentamente sus ojitos. Mayu acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, entrecerrando sus ojos, sin dejar de alimentar a su bebé.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó la pelinegra, meciendo con suavidad a Ethan—

El albino no le dio respuesta y tomó el celular de su esposa que estaba en la pequeña mesita de noche. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, y por inercia, bostezó. Arqueó una ceja al notar que había un mensaje de texto no leído; número desconocido.

 _"Gracias por lo de hoy_

 _Viktor"_

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó con tono molesto, pero no tan fuerte—

—Ah —Fijó su mirada en el celular, con una mirada calmada— No lo había visto.

—Es Viktor. ¿Por qué te mandó este mensaje?

—Mi amor, no te enojes. Hoy estuve revisando la ropita de Ethan y encontré varias que ya no usa, entonces, se las dí a Viktor hoy.

—¿Por qué estás teniendo contacto con él? —Le lanzó miradas que le decían todo lo enojado que estaba—

—Yo no estoy teniendo... —Fue interrumpida antes de terminar la frase—

—¿Para qué va a querer él ropita de bebé? No soy estúpido. —Alzó su voz—

Ethan al sentir la tensión que había en el ambiente y el grito de su padre, rompió en un enternecedor llanto. Lysandro miró a su bebé llorar con ímpetu e intentó acariciar su cabeza, pero, Mayu se puso de pie y comenzó a mecer a su hijo, caminando de un lado a otro.

—Shh... no llores, vida mía —Le susurraba la mujer a su pequeño, sin dejar de mecerlo—

—Mayu... —Antes de que el albino dijera algo, su esposa atisbó molesta—

—Basta —Musitó— Hablaremos después.

Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la de su bebé. Lysandro escuchaba el llanto de su hijo en la habitación continua y, aun que no con mucha claridad, también escuchaba la dulce voz melodiosa de su mujer, cantando una canción de cuna. Chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada, se sentía molesto con él mismo por lo sucedido. Cuando leyó el mensaje, sintió un ataque de celos y no era para menos, después de que Viktor haya sido el ex novio de su esposo, le disgustaba que mantuvieran contacto como si nada. Volvió a tomar el celular y releyó el mensaje, topándose con una sorpresa. Antes del mensaje que había leído, había otro mensaje.

 _"La ropita que me diste le quedó perfecta a mi hijo."_

Decía, y después de ello continuaba el agradecimiento. Puso su dedo índice en la sien, sentía como si la sangre se le hubiera subido a la cabeza. ¡Que vergüenza!

—¿Ves que no te mentía? —Escuchó la voz de Mayu, proveniente de la puerta—

Estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Perdóname, preciosa... Yo...

—Sí, lo sé. Te dio celos leer que hoy vi a Viktor. —Dijo. Se acercó con lentitud y se arrodilló frente a su esposo, que seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama— Lysandro, yo jamás te engañaría. Tendría que ser una idiota para hacerlo. Eres el amor de mi vida, el papá de mi hijo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente... ¿Cómo podría engañarte?

Lysandro acarició las mejillas de Mayu con las yemas de sus dedos y con delicadeza besó la comisura de sus labios. —Te amo mucho, pequeña.

—Y yo a ti, mi victoriano favorito

Tras decir lo último, soltó una sonrisa. De aquellas sonrisas que volvían loco al albino. Con una de sus manos tomó el mentón de la pelinegra y se acercó para besarla nuevamente, esta vez abriendo un poco más sus bocas. Al momento de separarse, sintieron la necesidad de volver a fundirse en un beso, obedeciendo sus instintos. Las lenguas no tardaron en introducirse en la boca del otro. ¡Que maravillosa sensación! Esas bocas que parecían querer devorarse, esas lenguas en una batalla audaz; sólo con eso se sentían en un viaje, de ida y vuelta hasta la luna.

Mayu se puso de pie, y con voluptuosidad se sentó arriba de su esposo, rodeando con sus pálidas piernas el dorso del albino. Volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado. Lysandro deslizó sus manos por las suaves piernas de la pelinegra, desde la parte alta de sus rodillas hasta llegar a la pelvis; donde sus juguetones dedos se encontraron con el adaptable de sus bragas. Introdujo sus dedos entre las bragas y la piel nívea de su esposa, haciendo ademán como si fuese a sacársela. La pelinegra soltó una risita coqueta y le guiñó el ojo a su albino. Alzó sus manos y, captando el mensaje, Lysandro le quitó el camisón de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto sus apetitosos pechos. Después de haber tenido a Ethan, sus pechos se mantenían hinchados por la leche; el cuerpo semi desnudo de Mayu despertaba el lado pervertido de Lysandro.

La pelinegra sabía la sensación que causaba en Lysandro, por lo que le encantaba provocarlo más. Besó con sensualidad el cuello de su esposo con la comisura de sus labios, lentamente bajó, llegando hasta la clavícula. Ese era el lugar indicado. Su lengua ansiosa acarició cada sector, dándole a momentos unos cuantos mordiscos.

Ya era suficiente para ambos.

—Lysandro... —Gimió luego de que el albino se recostara con ella encima. En esa posición le fue tan fácil sentir el miembro erecto de su esposo. La tela de su braga y del calzoncillo de él, eran demasiado delgadas—

—Dígame, mi señora Ainsworth. —Preguntó. Mirándola con deseo—

—Apaga la luz

* * *

 _Y aquí termina! :D ¿Qué mejor que esas reconciliaciones?_ 7u7

 _Si les gustó, lloro de felicidad(? UwU Nah..._

 _Me gustaría que dejen su opinión, ya que eso me ayudaría mucho para ir mejorando._

 _Quiero aclarar que no todos los One-shots y two-shots serán de /LysandroxSucrette/. Así como en éste capítulo Lys y Sucrette estaban casados, en otros capítulos puede estar casada con otro, puede estar en la época de universidad o instituto, como también puede morir algún personaje._

 _En fin... la serie de one-shots son de /HaremxSucrette/._

 _Y ahora me despido._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Gracias por todo

_¿Qué tal? Hecal-chan los saluda *w*_

 _Disclaimer: Amour sucré y sus personajes, son pertenencia de ChiNoMiko; yo sólo los tomo prestados con el fin de diversión._  
 _Las historias le pertenecen a mi loca mente._

 _Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron su reviews (Fuckthehopes, yuckari, sakiiii y flor de cerezo kawai). En verdad me hizo muy feliz saber que les gustó._

 _Este one-shot será CastielxSucrette (Annie). El próximo será KentinxSucrette._

 _¿Se imaginan a Castiel teniendo que lidiar con su esposa embarazada?_

* * *

 **Primer y único capítulo.**

 _Gracias por todo._

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada. El pelirrojo que había concebido su sueño hacía sólo media hora, era sacudido una y otra vez por las pequeñas y delgadas manos de su mujer. Abrió sus ojos con desidia y los fijó en la castaña de su lado; que estaba ajena a sus protestas internas.

—¿Qué quieres, Annie? —Inquirió mirándola con su ceja izquierda enarcada—

—Tengo sed —Dijo con tono empalagoso—

—¿Y?

—¡Tengo la boca seca! —Dijo. Movió sus piernas como un niño al hacer berrinches— ¡Tengo sed, tengo sed, tengo sed!

—Ya, ya entendí.

Se levantó, refunfuñando. La castaña soltó una risita y vio a su marido salir de la habitación con su eterna mirada de pocos amigos. Volvió en menos de cinco minutos con un vaso de zumo de naranja en la mano y se lo entregó. Antes de que su mujer le diera la gana de pedir alguna otra cosa, se acostó a su lado y se arropó hasta los hombros con las sábanas. Sus ojos grisáceos deambularon por el prominente vientre de su esposa, donde se desarrollaba su primogénito. Envidiaba cuánta tranquilidad podía tener su hijo dentro de ella, un lugar tan cálido y no tener que lidiar con la consentida de su esposa.

Tal vez eran por las hormonas, pero, desde que engendró a su bebé hacía siete meses, se había convertido en una mujer muy malcriada.

—Voy a dormir —Dijo el pelirrojo—

—¿No te quieres quedar despierto conmigo un ratito? —Preguntó con una sonrisa como tal niña pequeña—

—¿Te soy sincero o te miento?

—Miénteme...

—Sí, mi amor. Me quiero quedar despierto contigo toda la noche —Dijo. Sonriendo con sorna— Me encanta quedarme despierto, y...

—¡Ok, ya basta! dí la verdad...

—Buenas noches —Besó la comisura de los labios de su castaña y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que a su mujer no le diera algún otro antojo en la madrugada—

* * *

Ya casi eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y nuevamente sintió como era sacudido de un lado a otro por esas pequeñas manos.

—¿Castiel? —Susurró esa aguda voz— Mi amor...

—¿Hm? —Con mucha pesadez abría sus ojos—

—¡Castiel!

—¡Demonios! —Volteó rápidamente y atisbó con molestia— ¿Y ahora qué?

—El bebé dio una patadita —Sonrió y juntó sus manos con mucha ternura. Ternura que el pelirrojo no percibió—

—¿Me despertaste para decir eso?

Annie asintió con su cabeza y acercó su mano derecha a la cabeza de Castiel, con la intención de acariciarlo. —Perdón...

—Cállate —Musitó, cerrando sus ojos—

Justo cuando estaba cerca de concebir el sueño nuevamente, escuchó sollozos, provenientes de nada más y nada menos que Annie; quien lloraba como una niña cuando pierde su muñeca. La miró con escepticismo y dio un amplio suspiro.

—No me quieres... No quieres quedarte despierto conmigo y nuestro hijo...

—No me llores ahora —Dijo, resignándose a tener una larga noche— Ya vale, Annie. Me quedaré despierto contigo... deja de hacer mohines de niña mimada.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó emocionada—

—¡Vaya! Que rápido se te fue el llanto.

La castaña sonrió, dando por ganada la batalla. Se acercó con vehemencia a su hombre y le dio la espalda, para que éste la abrazara desde atrás; posición más conocida como _Cucharita *****. _ ¡Que mujer tan molesta! Después de tanto insistir para que se quedase despierto con ella, se acomodaba para dormir. Castiel suspiró y acomodó una de sus manos en el vientre de su esposa, siendo testigo de como su pequeño daba una tremenda patada. Annie soltó un quejido. El pelirrojo acarició el sector donde su bebé había pateado antes, retomando por fin su sueño; por fin podría dormir plácidamente.

* * *

[*]

* * *

Los días para Castiel eran repetitivos. Todas las noches su esposa hacía berrinches para que éste se quedase despierto con ella, su reloj interno estaba algo alterado. Jamás pensó que tener que lidiar con su esposa embarazada fuese tan complicado. Además de que en más de una ocasión, se le antojaba comer cosas exóticas o caras

—¡Ahh!

Al escuchar el quejido de su esposa, proveniente de la cocina, corrió de inmediato; imaginándose lo peor. Su esposa ya contaba con ocho meses de embarazo, por lo que su estado era más delicado que el de antes.

—¿¡Qué pasó!? —Preguntó con un semblante preocupado—

—S-Se movió...

—Maldición, Annie. ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

—Pero es que se movió, y me dolió...

Castiel chasqueó la lengua y se apoyó contra una pared. La castaña se acercó con lentitud a su esposo.

—¿Quieres sentirlo?

El pelirrojo asintió y estiró su mano, acomodándolo en el vientre endurecido de su mujer. Se mantuvo así unos segundos pero el bebé no se movía.

—No siento nada

—Que sí, toca con más amor...

—Que no siento, Annie.

—Pues yo te digo que se movió. —Dijo acariciando su estómago bastante crecido— Será que no te quiere.

—Por supuesto que me quiere. —Dijo indignado— Simplemente me respeta por que soy su papá.

—O simplemente se la sudas. —Un tono burlón salió de sus labios y una sorna sonrisa—

Castiel frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué se creía esa vulgar mujer al decirle eso? —Te lo buscaste.

La tomó en sus brazos con cierta brusquedad, preocupándose también de no lastimarla. La llevó a la habitación y la recostó en la cama; y ya en ese lugar, Annie sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba. El pelirrojo le comenzó a hacer cosquillas. Inmediatamente la castaña comenzó a reír, ya que su embarazo la hizo más sensible de lo habitual.

—¡No! —Reía a carcajadas, intentando sacar las manos de su esposo que atinaba justo en los sectores donde más causaban cosquillas— ¡Mi amor, ya!

Castiel hizo caso omiso a las súplicas de su mujer.

—¡Que no! ¡Castiel, detente! —Sus ojos ya estaban expulsando lágrimas a causa de la incesante risa— ¡Ah! ¡Ayy!

El pelirrojo la soltó de inmediato y la miró preocupado por los quejidos que había emitido. Annie tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Estás bien?

Annie abrió sus ojos de golpe y empujó a su esposo, corriendo a fuera de la habitación. Por supuesto, corría con dificultad por su estómago; por lo que al pelirrojo le fue extremadamente fácil atraparla y darle otra serie más de cosquillas.

* * *

[*]

* * *

—¡Te lo advierto, Castiel! —La castaña alzó la voz. Con sus ocho meses y medio de embarazo, sus antojos habían aumentado más de lo normal; al igual que su bipolaridad— Si te comes mi último pedazo de pie de limón te juro por Dios que nuestro hijo no tendrá hermanitos nunca más.

El pelirrojo sonrió con sorna e hizo ademán, metiéndose la mitad del pie de limón a la boca. —Y nunca tendrás una niñita...

—¡Por supuesto que sí la tendré algún día! Pero si te comes mi pie de limón, no será tuya.

—¿Y será del friki?

—No. Además Armin es uno de mis mejores amigos. —Se cruzó de brazos—

—¿Lysandro?

—No. Se olvidará siempre del nombre de sus hijos.

—¿Kentin?

—Kentin está casado y felizmente esperando gemelos.

—¿El delegaducho?

Annie sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a su esposo —Está bien. Le diré a Nathaniel que tenga una hija conmigo.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo y desvió su mirada. La castaña puso una mano en su boca y comenzó a reír, la faz de su marido celoso le causaba gracia.

—Mucha risa ¿eh? —El pelirrojo se llevó el pie de limón a la boca y se lo devoró ferozmente—

—¡Castiel! ¡Animal! Devuélvelo. ¡Vamos, devuélvemelo!

* * *

[*]

* * *

Castiel traía su eterno ceño fruncido, con su mirada fijada en la televisión; viendo una telenovela con su esposa. A momentos miraba de reojo a su baja esposa, que estaba sentada a un lado de él; con sus piernas apoyadas sobre las de él. La castaña se la pasaba haciendo muecas: tristes, enojada, feliz, asustada. Era un completo desastre soportar el cambio de humor de su esposa y peor aun, ver una telenovela que se le hacía la cosa más aburrida del mundo.

—¿Puedo irme a la habitación?

Annie negó y puso sus manos en su regazo, sin quitarle la mirada a la televisión.

—¿Puedo irme? —Volvió a preguntar. Ganándose un atisbo de muerte por parte de su esposa— ¡Ok, ya entendí!

—Cielo, ¿Por qué no puedes ser más mimoso conmigo?

—En todo tu embarazo de he mimado y como resultado, te volviste muy malcriada.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿No podrías al menos darme besitos?

—Todos los días te doy un beso antes de irme a trabajar o antes de dormir.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo e hinchó sus mejillas. Una cara de niña enojada, muy graciosa para el gusto de Castiel. Resignada a no recibir mimos de su esposo, volvió a fijarse en su telenovela; ¿Por qué ese mendigo pelirrojo no podía ser como los chicos de las telenovelas? Un hombre tan gruñón, engreído, y una serie de cosas más. Aun que, por dentro, sabía que habitaba un ser lleno de amor; muy adentro, pero existía. Y ella tenía la suerte de conocerlo y de convivir con él todos los días. Annie sonrió embobada.

El pelirrojo notó que la mente de Annie había volado lejos, por lo que aprovechó la ocasión. Con una ternura que todos desconocen de ese chico engreído, besó con la comisura de sus labios la frente de su esposa.

—Te amo —Le susurró—

La castaña se ruborizó hasta la médula y se levantó, para luego sentarse en las piernas del pelirrojo. —Yo también te amo...

* * *

[*]

* * *

Por fin, después de tanta espera, una punzada en la parte baja del vientre de la castaña, le informaba que su bebé estaba por nacer. Si hacía un escándalo cuando el bebé se movía, era de esperarse que cuando comenzaran sus contracciones se pondría peor. Se tardaron aproximadamente diez minutos en llegar al hospital, donde fue atendida inmediatamente.

—Tranquilízate ¿Sí? Estoy a tu lado. —Le decía el pelirrojo, mientras Annie era acostada en una camilla. Quejándose—

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Castiel, estoy a punto de dar a luz!

—Sí... shh, respira hondo.

La castaña obedeció a su esposo. Inhaló profundo y exhaló — Duele... —Musitó—

Castiel tomó la mano de Annie, siendo fuertemente apretado. El doctor le dio la orden a la mujer que comenzara a pujar. Ésta sentía como si sus entrañas fueran a salirse.

—Vamos, amor. No puede ser tan duro... —Dijo el pelirrojo—

—¡Ahh! ¡Animal! ¡Sácate tú algo del tamaño de un coco por ahí abajo!

—No tengo lo mismo que tú ahí abajo. Concéntrate...

—¡Ayy! ¡Estúpido, Castiel! ¡No volveré a acostarme contigo nunca más! ¡Ahh!

—El doctor te está escuchando. Además no es todo mi culpa... concéntrate.

Annie soltó un descomunal grito, con una mano apretando con fuerza a Castiel y con la otra, apretando las blancas sábanas. Un último empujón bastó para que un enternecedor llanto se escuchara en la habitación. Por fin, después de haberle causado tanto sufrimiento a su madre, sin quererlo. El primogénito de Annie y Castiel había llegado al mundo.

—Castiel... nuestro bebé —Dijo débil. Aún no lograba recuperar el aire necesario—

—Tranquila, lo están bañando. —Dijo Castiel, acariciando las mejillas de su esposa con la yema de sus dedos— Lo hiciste muy bien...

El doctor se acercó con el bebé envuelto en una pequeña toalla. Puso al recién nacido en el pecho de su madre, para que sintiera su calor. Para los jóvenes padres fue amor a primera vista, esa carita redonda enrojecida era lo más hermoso que habían visto.

—Hola, mi vida —Dijo Annie con un tono empalagoso— Eres tan maravilloso...

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio y con mucha suavidad acarició la cabeza de su bebé. Su orgullo era demasiado grande como para ponerse a llorar, pero, le fue inevitable derramar unas traidoras lágrimas.

—Gracias por todo... —Le susurró Castiel a su esposa—

Annie sonrió y besó la frente de su esposo.

¿Por qué le agradeció? Por que, si ella no se hubiera interesado en saludarlo en su ingreso al instituto, jamás se hubieran conocido. Por que, ella siempre soportó sus insultos y los malos momentos que la hizo pasar. Por que cuando el hirió sus sentimientos, ella fue capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad. Simplemente, por que lo salvó de la soledad. Y ahora estaban disfrutando de ese pequeño fruto de su amor.

¿Cómo no estar agradecido?

* * *

 _¡Aquí termina! :D ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Dejen su opinión, eso me ayuda bastante. Así sabré en qué me equivoco._

 _Hecal-chan se despide._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
